1. Field
This invention relates to a cylinder head structure of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an internal combustion engine, two ignition plugs are sometimes provided on a cylinder head for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3438343 (Patent Document 1). In this example, in an OHC (overhead cam) engine, the ignition plugs are disposed in parallel to each other obliquely with respect to a cylinder axial line while avoiding a valve system.